Frosting Kisses
by FireStorm1991
Summary: One-shot: Fourth of my baking series, following Cookie Kisses. It's Trunks' birthday and baking his cake has become a family affair. Pure fluff inside


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well, I got a great idea from my last baking one-shot to have Bulma and Vegeta bake a cake for Trunks' birthday, so I'm going with it. Abbieouji's bday was two days ago, a friend of mine's was yesterday, and mine is today, so I just had to do a birthday related fic :D I hope everyone else enjoys it too. You can expect fluffiness and more Yamucha discomfort X3

* * *

Bulma was awake bright and early. Today was going to be an excellent day; it was her son's second birthday. Now, the one thing she had to get done was making a cake which she didn't think was that bad. She planned on making a bunch of different sized cakes and stacking them before she frosted the layers. She knew that with having Saiyans around the cake needed to be able to feed an army.

"Bulma, your father and I are going out this morning to go get little Trunks his birthday present," her mother said stopping by the kitchen as Bulma took out her baking tools. "Is there anything you need?"

Bulma turned and smiled at her mom. "Nope, it's all good. I just need to work on the cake for the party later."

Her mother smiled and left the kitchen. When she got out to the backyard she saw something that warmed her heart.

Vegeta was training outside of the gravity room and Trunks was sitting on his back while he did his pushups. The little boy was laughing and holding onto his father's shirt. Mrs. Briefs even caught a smirk on Vegeta's face.

"Oh Vegeta," she called out.

Vegeta was startled and in mid-pushup, so he fell to the ground making sure to catch Trunks before he rolled over. The little boy laughed and clapped. "Again, daddy!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Vegeta just grunted, picked the boy up, and looked over to his mother-in-law.

"My husband and I are going out to pick up Trunks' birthday present," she told him before flashing him a smile. "Bulma's inside baking the cake."

Vegeta watched the woman leave with her husband before looking at his son. Trunks tilted his head in curiosity. It caused Vegeta to smirk. "Come on, brat; let's go see what your mother is doing." Trunks giggled again before leaning against his father's cheek.

* * *

Bulma had half of the cake made and stacked making sure to put frosting on every layer. Vegeta and Trunks watched her moving back and forth between the stove and the cake. When she started mixing the batter for another layer, Vegeta came up from behind her and put his hands on her waist.

Bulma cracked a smile and said, "Hey, how's the training going?"

"Fine," Vegeta replied. "We wanted to see what you were up to."

"We?" Bulma asked. Out of nowhere, Trunks threw himself over his mother's shoulder, but he didn't fall since Vegeta had a good grip. "Hey, baby. Happy Birthday."

"Mama!" Trunks said happily waiting for his mother to take him. She put down the mixing spoon and moved to take him from her husband.

"You want to help me frost your birthday cake?" she asked sweetly. The she looked over to Vegeta who crossed his arms and blushed. Bulma chuckled lightheartedly and took out another bowl and the containers of frosting. "We've only got an hour to finish baking the layers and frosting the entire cake. I think we can do it."

Vegeta smirked. "I agree with you there, woman."

* * *

The cake was finished pretty quickly, except for frosting it. Bulma and Vegeta watched their son together as he made a mess of himself with some frosting by smearing it all over the cake.

"Well, I hope mom doesn't care about the presentation," Bulma teased. It felt nice having this peaceful family moment with her husband and son. It felt so surreal, so human, compared to everything they had been through.

Vegeta smirked. He felt uplifted watching his son enjoying himself like this on a day where they were celebrating his birth. Vegeta himself had not had moments like this that he could remember, other than with his mother. Saiyans never really celebrated the day of their birth like the Earthlings did, though. It didn't matter to him that they were celebrating Trunks birthday, but he did feel better seeing his child so cheerful. _Just like his mother._

"Not that I don't think he can handle it," Vegeta started, "but if we let him continue at this rate, only half the cake will be frosted."

Bulma grinned and took out another can of frosting. "Then let's help him out."

* * *

Yamucha decided to come early to deliver his present. He knew Bulma probably didn't want to see him after the last time he had been there. Part of him actually felt guilty insulting Vegeta the way he did. It was clear the Trunks loved his father dearly, and Vegeta, in his own strange way, loved him too. He shook off his thoughts as he entered Capsule Corp. He just wanted to put his present somewhere and leave. But of course, he had to walk by the kitchen.

"Vegeta, don't do that!" Bulma shouted at him in amusement.

"Do what?"

"You can't just dig your finger into it," she told him. "You're going to make a mess of it."

"Shut up," Vegeta growled playfully. "I want to taste it."

Yamucha shook his head and entered the kitchen to find Bulma and Vegeta frosting a cake, Vegeta taking a taste of the frosting from the cake, and Trunks playing in a bowl full of flour on the floor. Bulma caught view of Yamucha first and frowned. Upon sensing her shift in mood, Vegeta turned towards the door and glared at his wife's ex. Trunks was blissfully unaware to the tension in the room as he walked over to his father and got flour all over his leg.

"I just wanted to leave Trunks' birthday present," Yamucha told them. "I'll leave you three alone."

Bulma didn't go after him as he left. She was still frustrated over the Fathers' Day remark. Things had been great over the last few months. At first, Vegeta was hesitant, worried that he might hurt Trunks; but after a while, he found his rhythm and did as much as he could with Trunks. He truly was a loving and good father.

"Well, the cake is done," Bulma said with a smile. She was grasping, but she did manage to change the subject.

"Yes, but it seems like we missed a spot," Vegeta whispered seductively in her ear.

"Really?" Bulma asked confused. She started looking around the cake, but didn't see what Vegeta was talking about. "Where, Vegeta?"

Vegeta pulled her close to him and said, "Right here," before kissing her neck. Somehow she managed to get frosting back there.

Bulma smiled and ran her hands through Vegeta's hair. Neither was paying attention to Trunks for a second, and before they knew it, he climbed onto the table and ripped a chunk off of his cake. He shoved it into his mouth and got the frosting all around his face.

"Just like his father," Bulma said out loud with a chuckle. She picked up Trunks and was about to clean his face when he moved to quickly give her and Vegeta a kiss.

All three of them laughed a little bit before Bulma cleaned everyone up, just in time for her parents to get home.

"Oh Bulma, you finished the cake," her father stated. He looked to observe the cake, half full of the clumped frosting Trunks did, half with the frosting job of Bulma and Vegeta, with a small finger-sized amount missing, and a huge chunk missing from the center. "Um, what happened to it?"

"Nothing, daddy," Bulma replied happily.

"Oh, we need a picture for Trunks' present," her mother exclaimed holding up a picture frame. "You three get by the cake."

Bulma looked to Vegeta who just shrugged and let her lead him in front of the cake. Mrs. Briefs took the picture and gave the film to her husband to develop.

Later that night, Bulma watched as her son slept soundly next to Goten on the couch and smiled. The party had been a big success, and everyone loved the cake the happy family made. It was a shame that the day was over. She would have to put him in his crib soon, and Chi Chi and Gohan would be leaving with Goten. Before moving to pick up her son, she saw the picture her mother had taken earlier. She looked over to Vegeta who was also resting, Trunks head resting on his leg. _Perfect, _she thought happily. _Simply perfect._

* * *

A/N: Well, with my mood, it had to be fluffy ^_^ Well, it's midnight now. Time to get some rest so I can celebrate my birthday :3


End file.
